High School Never Ends
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Karma and Amy fake a high school relationship? Will lines blur? Will their reality be shattered? Can they always be friends? Is this a test of all of that...or will they come out on the other side as something more?
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

Those moments, when your stomach drops, are easily seen to be the most interesting. When one looks at someone in the eyes, beautiful green eyes, looks and sees them self, and then they realize life would and could never be the same. Karma knew that when she felt Amy's lips against hers, well there was no stopping that realization. In all honesty she wanted Ann and Leslie to get together in one of her favorite show Parks and Recreation. What did all of this mean though? Was Liam just another boy? She thought she had truly felt something with him, had she underestimated her feelings for Amy, could they be more than platonic? Had she overestimated her feelings for Liam? Was Liam, her Ben? The person Leslie settled for because she could not have Ann?

"Wow."

"I-I Know."

No, Amy couldn't know, and no, Karma, she couldn't do this. Amy, she was her best friend, she was doing this because she loved her, not because she was in love with her. That scenario was imperfect. It was impossible, improbable. They held hands, she gave her pet names, but that never really was a change in their dynamic. They had done that since either could remember, growing up together, having so many firsts together, their first sleep over, their first party- even if it was a small event where everyone in their class got an invitation, their first time without training wheels. They experienced their first concert together, their first school dance. Were they just taking off more training wheels? First love?

Karma thought again, no, that was impossible.

"Way to sell it!" She said with a wink and bright fake smile, but Karma bit her lip when she was turning and out of view of both the blond and the audience as she preparing to address them. No one would ever know that simple fact. This was obviously after blowing the kiss off so not as to make her uncomfortable. She couldn't risk Amy, for anything, even her own happiness. She was more than just the Ethel to her Lucy. She was the Batman to her Robin, the Marilyn Monroe to her Audrey Hepburn, the Laverne to her Shirley, the Thelma to her Louise…she, she… finally it dawned on Karma. She loved her. Wait...did Marilyn and Audrey work? Did it matter? How could she say that out loud, how could she be honest with Amy, after making her pretend to like her for popularity?  
It did not sit well in her stomach, not one bit. The kiss had lingered for just a little too long, and Karma had to admit she felt her knees go weak, but what did it all mean?

"I-"-She was now finally getting to her thoughts. She looked back at Amy and smiled softly. "Amy- she's my best friend. I would do anything for her. I- no-we would be honored if you considered us and voted for us. Amy- she has been with me through thick and thin. She has been my world for forever. I-"She looked to Liam. "I could not believe I am saying this, but I didn't eat peanut butter for years because of this girl and I loved my PB&amp;J's." She lightly laughs at the light hearted comment. "I could tell you everything, every personal detail about her, but there's no need. If one tries to exploit her, they won't find one bad bone in her body, they, she's perfect. SHE CAN'T EVEN LIE and boy that fact comes in handy many times." Now the auditorium laughs. "Anyways- what I'm trying to say- is- no matter what- homecoming IS just simply homecoming- and it is a chance for us to grow and discover ourselves- while having fun. The winner ultimately does not matter, the relationships you forage do." Karma gestures around the large gym, with confetti still freshly fallen on the ground. "Isn't that what all this is about? What life is about?"  
The room fills up with a growing clap, one by one, the students rose, cheering. That's when it happened. Amy came up from behind her, taking her hand. She felt goose bumps, electric. It was a voltage like no other.  
"Thank you-"  
She turned back around to see Amy as she was pulled in at the same time, a simple move but so synchronized one might assume they were dating, the irony.  
Karma could swear she saw an unfailing tear in the corner of her eye but needn't mention it.  
"No, thank you." She kissed her cheek to show her gratitude.  
It was Austin, Texas of all places. The summers were hot, winters long. Luckily the people were not as stubborn, at least not here. This was one of the facts that kept Karma sane. Had she done this at San Antonio, Dallas, it may have been a separate story. There was hate everywhere, but there was little to be done about that, people themselves needed to grow and understand.  
"Karma?"  
The place was practically empty by now and the room was dim. Karma had been consumed by her thoughts.  
"Amy." She smiles with almost a relieved sigh.  
"Come on we have to get to class, Mr. Burner will kill you if you are late again."  
"Alright. Come on."  
Karma had been sitting down on the edge of the stage; it was not nearly as high as the roof so it was comfortable. She was born for the stage. Yeah, it was comfortable, like Liam, she considers to herself.  
In that moment through she wonders if the safest thing and most comfortable thing is the best, and puts out her hand which Karma grabbed hold of.

"Hey look- I'm sorry about- well." Amy's palm was sweaty and she really was nervous. She was falling for her best friend, it was not natural, it was not right.

She was out to the school but felt like she was lying to herself, and was in the closet with the one person that meant most. What would her family think if they found out about the relationship, that she was faking it, but not really? Would her step sister tell? It was so much that she felt her head might explode.

Still, Karma once more followed her movements and allowed her to help her up. Now it was Amy who was biting her lip with no one watching as they were already walking out the door.

"No- it is fine. I'm happy you did it actually. We have to make it believable right? I'd rather not talk about it." Karma's smile was uncomfortable, and Amy felt as if it was all her fault. She would have never guessed what Karma had really been thinking about. Karma was lost in her own world as she questioned herself too. She was used to having to be confident, but this threw her off her game. Karma started to play with her hair.

Amy had not let go of her hand.

"Oh-sorry." She looked down and blushed and started to pull away from nervous feelings and intertwined fingers.

"No- I'm alright- it is fine, actually it's better than okay. You should stop apologizing." Karma did not let her let go, holding the hand tighter. "We should get used to this."

"Karma, we have to… I don't want to lie."

"Me either." She replied, bringing her own meaning in her mind. She didn't want to lie to Amy about how she felt. She never had before…this was uncharted territory, on so many levels.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"


	2. Gooey mush

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

"Why don't you come over tonight? It'll be fun, we can hang out, eat junk food?" It is said with uncertainty Amy notes as her eyebrows furrow in confusion for a split second but that goes away as she knows Karma needs her to be brave at this moment…Amy does not know for what, but she never denies Karma anything. She knows she needs this, because well, she's her best friend. Best friend, something more? Pretend girlfriend? Should it matter? She had lost her gumption anyway.

Amy puts on a megawatt smile.

"That really does sound perfect. Get some normal stuff back into our usual routine huh? Yeah?" She does not realize her head is shaking, because in all honesty, she used to want to go back to the way things were, she had just been complaining about it, but now that's the furthest thing she wants. She feels like she wants more. Is that the right thing to do when she wants to keep her close and run from her at the same time? Only time will tell. That however was not normal, and never would be, even in a school as accepting as theirs.

"Exactly, so, that sounds perfect. You can text your mom! We…uh…could go over our campaign too."

They walk into class and Amy shoots her mother a text message. Average day in their lives, Amy spent so many nights over at Karma's house she could live there for months. They on more than one occasion had to share clothes also, she's not worried. Instead she thinks how Karma's clothes always smelled nice, girly, just like her.

They pass notes back and forth as they always do in class. Half the time it is about actual information, but the other half it's just them trying to make each other laugh.

Neither will ever understand why they held homecoming speeches in the middle of the day, they supposed all lunches had ended so it should not have been a big deal. The teachers took days exchanging homework days, not that it made things easier, so the rest of the day was bound to just be notes for the next things they were learning about.

Karma sees that Amy has nervous energy, she keeps fidgeting, and tapping her pencil and it is making Karma go restless. Had she misread Amy's reaction to the kiss? Maybe it was a bad idea to tell her what she felt. She covered up her initial reaction after her slip up pretty well to give herself more time to mull everything over, but maybe she misread both sides.

They get to Karma's house after a long day and boring classes.

"So!" Karma laughs. Amy loves hearing her laugh.

"Yeah! So…"

"I think we should talk about it…"

"About…?" Amy tried to act nonchalant about it all. She did not want Karma to see right through her.

"Well, about us."

"Is there an us? Last I checked you were making out with…"

"I mean us as in what we need to do to make this fake relationship believable."

"Oh yeah. Faking this…" Amy says obviously a little more than disappointed.

Karma takes Amy's hands in her own.

"Look we can…"

"Maybe I should get an undercover boyfriend, like you!"

Amy blurted out without thinking.

"Umm what?" Karma wondered.

"Well, well, you have Liam." Amy stammered.

Karma looked down making it difficult to see if she was embarrassed and blushing or feeling dejected and ashamed. Amy felt as if it were the first sane thought she had in a long time. She figured it was a character, one she was playing the part to well in. It was like when she was smaller, younger, in another life, when she would play at recess with the other kids. They would play war, dragons, spies, and she would always be the one that got too carried away trading sides because she never actually wanted to "hurt" anyone. She lost many a friend that way. It was ironic since Karma was the actress.

"Yeah. I do don't I?"

"I figure I should have a chance too?"

Karma nodded understanding falling into place.

"Who did you have in-?"

"I don't know." Amy smiled.

In all honesty she felt so much less experienced than Karma in general, with girls or guys.

She knew Karma was always the one to want to watch sappy love movies, which was not her thing. She was a sports kind of girl. She was never lipstick and makeup. Never could be, never should be, and she accepted that about herself long ago. Her mother even came to accept it, making her wear only minimal make up when required.

"Well that would be fine I suppose." Karma said weakly. She was tired; it had been a long and trying day. She did not want to think of unresolved feelings.

In all honesty Amy thought maybe it was a phase, a onetime thing. She was never interested in looking up things in the LBGT movement; she did not join the GSA in her school. Maybe she was hiding from herself? No…that was not logical. She could look up gay on her phone, on her computer, and delete the history whenever she wanted. She would not feel anything she thought. Well of course, she would not look up gay, that was not logical, it would pull up boy on boy action and that in general had never turned her on. She would look up les- no she could not even think it. That had too many things, to many meanings attached to it.

Still, she did just that. When Karma had fallen asleep, she took out her I-Phone and looked it up. She scrolled through websites and pictures, feeling something in the pit of her stomach as she delved deeper and deeper. It was consuming. She had lowered the brightness so not to wake or make Karma stir. The ringer was off. She looked at how she was on her shoulder. They used to keep boundaries when sleeping over, making each side of the bed separate, and one side each. Still, Amy knew that would not work after Karma's Gam-Gam died. Amy made her feel better when she held her. That was platonic though right? Friends…did that. They comforted. It also did not work because before the passing Karma would have nightmares and Amy would hear her during the weekends when she slept over, Karma would cry. Amy feel her move throughout the bed with restless sleep, when Karma was not at the hospital looking after her grandmother that is.

They gave up trying to stay on sides.

She came across a quiz… HOW TO TELL YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND.

It was cheesy yeah, but they were fun. They used to do them all the time together, maybe thinking about different people, but still.

It asked simple questions, do you find yourself thinking of them, do you smile when you see them, are you changing their habits for them, the normal stuff.

It was then Amy knew she was a goner. She knew it was over. She was indeed in love with karma.

Would she ever let Karma know? No, never, because that would mean giving up the thing that meant most, their relationship.

Just then Karma unconsciously put her arm around Amy's waist in her sleep.

Yep, Amy decided, the reason for her death would be Karma and her tombstone would read, died of overdose of the drug known as Karma, no no, a, heart attack, her heart melted and exploded at the same time because of gooey mush that penetrated it.


	3. Dressing up but still recognized

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

Karma woke up realizing her arm was around Amy's waist. She blushed slightly. It was a different feeling. They had woken up like this previously, drool on Amy's shirt, but still. Since it changed, well everything changed. She smiled to herself and watched as Amy's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Amy smiled.

She saw Karma staring at her, getting lost in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and all she was doing was staring at her profile. They were brown and some may say ordinary but not to Amy. To Amy they were perfect.

Amy squirmed like an ant under a magnifying glass burning under the light rays of the sun that concentrated to a point for too long.

"What are you looking at? With such a goofy smile?"

Amy looked around the room.

Karma realized then that Amy did not even come close to understanding how beautiful she was. Then her heart dropped once more, much like when Amy first kissed her, because she would end up getting a secret boyfriend and… Karma did not know how she would deal with it.

She shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"So I was thinking why don't we go shopping for our outfits?"

"Outfits?"

"For when we are king and- well queen and queen."

"Ugh does that mean I have to wear a suit?"

Karma's eyes got wide.

"Not if you are uncomfortable. I didn't think you liked dresses anyway and well, it doesn't matter."

"Well, I like to feel pretty sometimes." Amy laughed.

Karma nodded. She knew what Amy meant.

"If you make me carry your things one more time though, I'm never going shopping with you again. You remember how last time went! You took hours."

"Can I get the tiara?" Karma nudged Amy, still lying on the bed. They could be like this for hours, staring at the ceiling getting lost in conversation.

"I'm more of a crown girl anyway."

She turned to look at Karma's face to find utter excitement and joy, Amy was proud she could do that for her best friend.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

"You didn't have to come you know" Karma responds.

"It's you, obviously I did."

It was true, Amy could never say no.

Amy takes her by the hand as they enter the mall.

"For the show right? Just in case anybody sees." Amy sadly says.

"Come on Amy. After we get the perfect dress we can stop by the ice cream shop in the food court."

"That sounds perfect."

It was because it did. Everything seemed right in that moment.

Karma thought remembered how they tried every single group out there, every single club. They bounced around in classes and social groups trying to find their place. Drama always had been Karma's best class; she was a drama queen in every sense of the word. She figured that's all they were doing, playing dress up, playing a role, acting. That's what it was. It was like on Halloween when one dressed up like a pirate. That's all nothing more. They were faking it.

"Amy?"

"Yeah Karma?"

"Do you think we are doing something wrong? Is it wrong to…pretend?"

She called from across the dressing room. It was tiny store with only a few dressing rooms but they could still talk to one another from separate rooms.

"Karma stop, just stop, you dragged me into this so WE ARE going through with it." It wasn't angry, just mainly frustrated.

"Fine fine." They both open their doors and walk out at the same time.

"Wow." Amy says.

She gave Karma a once over in her dress and Karma could not help but do the same.

Was she really about to pull this move…

"Can you, you know. Zip up my dress?"

The words left Karma's mouth without a filter. She would have brought her hand up comically with bugged eyes had it not been for the fact her hand was holding up her dress from her chest.

Did she really ask that? Amy wondered to herself. Wow.

She was then brought back to the locker room. To Karma in nothing but a towel, after kissing her friend, well, it seemed more alluring. Until she remembered, what Karma was talking about in that moment, Liam, the popular boy, the hunk, and the boy with perfect lips. She thought if Karma had felt anything from her she would be gushing over their kiss. She would feel how she feels…

"Amy?" Karma's voice grounded her once more.

"Yeah I can. What are friends for right?"

"Right!"

After the dress was on properly Karma once more took Amy in. "You look beautiful."

Amy looked down embarrassed. "Really? You are not just saying that right?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Amy smiled. "You ate peanut butter. That's one thing."

Karma's eyes now bugged out and she put her hand over her mouth. "How did…?"

"Come on Karma. I'm not as dumb as I look, you should know that by now. Besides, lips felt tingly for hours."

Karma felt brave for a second and winked and said "You sure that was the peanut butter sweetie?"

Amy furiously blushed. "I SAID IT ONCE I WILL SAY IT AGAIN. DO NOT FLATTER YOUR SELF!" She emphasized her words with hand motions. Something Karma said she did all the time, she never really noticed.

There was a shared laugh, and then seriousness filled in the atmosphere.

"He gave it to you didn't he? I saw you two going at it. I mean- I looked like a fool Karma. You are supposed to play my girlfriend."

Karma felt bad that Amy had seen all that. She didn't mean to hurt her and she saw the betrayal in her eyes. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I swear- look I'm sorry."

"I want you to be happy- I don't want to see you hurt."

And there she was again- her best friend always trying to help her, protect her, and make sure she was not used or abused. The friend she ran to, the friend that hid her. The friend who left on the night light when she stayed over because the dark was scary and it made her feel alone and isolated. Like she was the only person left on earth. Still, she was not, because Amy was always there. Amy made her feel like she was he only girl on earth, but in a completely different way,a nice way.

They were never too deep; they discussed the important things without words.

"I know, but I never will be hurt as long as you are my friend."

"Okay then. Well we should buy-"

Just then the person who was helping them came in the back.

"Oh my god if you don't get these dresses I don't know what I will do!"

"Hear that Amy? It seems like we found the ones! Our dresses, so… do you think this is how royalty feels?"

Amy viewed herself in the mirror and finally saw herself as more, as someone who was confident in the future and who they were.

"Actually I don't think I'll hold a candle to you but it is good."

"Oh my gosh are you two together? Wait a minute…" He studied them "You are the girls from Hester High, campaigning! That is so brave, you both are so cute, and you are helping a lot of people I hear!" The salesperson said. Neither girl had ever thought of it like that. "Well whenever you are ready I will ring you up in the front."

Karma looked and whispered in Amy's ear when the person looked away. "Do we just have an aura around us? A force?"

They were lost in their own world, they chuckled.


	4. Dance with me darling

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

It was interesting. They didn't think they were helping those who might be afraid to be outed, but Amy thought about the platform, how it was on Tumblr, and even how the story might pick up. It worried her but luckily her mom didn't do anything online other than meet the love of her life. She was too conservative and boring to do that, but still Amy erased her history just in case. Her mom watched TV obviously, she didn't live in a cave, her station where she did her best work as a meteorologist and weather girl was always the channel playing. The thing is that when the station tried to get her "connected" it did not really work out well, and consisted of her sending random spam e-mails accidentally, or sending some "interesting" information about her life, which was actually quite boring, and sending them to everyone. That's why Amy loved her though. Karma's mom was too liberal, saying that any type of phone plan would be her "bowing down to the man" and was against hippie fashion. Karma only got a cell phone after begging. Amy secretly knew that Karma never wanted to be an outsider, because in reality that was exactly what her mom was, the definition of outsider. She let Karma slide a lot for that fact.

"Shouldn't we you know-try?" Amy asked eyebrows wiggling. "I mean we got the dresses- we are going to have to-"

"Ugh fine!" Karma said as Amy put her phone on Karma's dock so the music would be coming full force.

Amy grabs Karma by the waist and pulls her in. A delicate slow song begins.

Amy could have sworn it was her imagination but she thought she heard Karma gasp. Neither had ever noticed the perfect split between their heights. It seemed perfect. Fingers intertwined. She figured she was bring silly- Karma was her first kiss- Amy kissed her "boyfriend" in second grade but never counted that- it was too short and she was still too young. Amy figured that was why she was reacting so irrationally, with uncertainty. She had always been attached to…

Then Karma put her head on her shoulder. She stated to sing to the song and Amy almost melted right there. She actually lost her footing. This though, this had to be more than attachment. More than a childhood friendship foraged.

Karma looked up and wrapped her arms around her neck after catching her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I thought that that was right…something…normal couples do. Was the singing over kill?"

Amy shook her head. In all honesty she had never heard a voice quite like Karma's. It was one of those special talents that not everyone knew about, a sort of secret they shared. Karaoke was always fun with the two of them.

"Oh, yeah. You're fine. Just taken by surprise is all."

"Kind of like with the kiss?"

Amy was not sure if Karma was talking about Liam or their kiss.

"Yeah something like that."

They were still hanging on one another and it felt like a bad scene from High School Musical.

Amy spun Karma around. She was back in her regular clothes but still.

Just then the music stopped and both had the goofiest smiles on their faces.

Then Karma took a deep breath. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-"

Just then her phone rang on the dock.

"CRAP!" Amy shouted. Karma knew who it was, Amy had a set ring tone for every person, this one just so happened to be her mother's. She quickly ran over and grabbed it and answered. All in one breath confidence was shattered between the two of them. Amy was surprised she was still standing considering that…she didn't even want to consider anything. "Hi mom- uh just at Karma's- yes-I know, I'm still here- no I didn't know that- alright that's fine- yeah. I'll be there don't worry, look there's time. Okay… I'm sorry… I don't really want to do this right now please." she starts to mumble. "Love you too, bye."

"I got to go?"

"Where's the fire?" Karma asks while jumping on her bed dramatically.

"911- got church tomorrow and while some guests were over today she signed us up for volunteer work."

"Funnnnnn." Karma says sarcastically.

"Well I'm a nice person remember?"

She knew that's what she loved about Amy, her kind and caring heart, but suddenly Karma felt bad. Lauren used their sexuality against them, would she be beneath using it on their mother? In the name of winning the crown?

"You should go." Karma says. "Don't have any worries about tomorrow, I'll hang out with Liam or find something to do."

Karma knew by now that a lot of times she had the weekend, but when her family wanted Amy there, they wanted her there, and it was usually even an all day thing.

She saw Amy Cringe but she had to do something to get her mind off of Amy. Maybe throwing herself at Liam was her best option. Mr. Popular being on your side could never hurt, right?

"Bye Karma, don't get to ahead on our shows without me huh?"

"When have I ever left you behind?"

Both seriously thought about the serious answers to such a delicate question. Amy felt that if Karma knew she was actually leaving her behind in the terms of exploration, she would react poorly,but Karma was not gay so she shouldn't care right? Amy also thought of her leaving her behind with Liam. It made her resolve that much stronger. Yeah, she needed to find a way around this she decided.

"Oliver- you know Oliver right? He's cute and a poet. I think I may go for him. He makes me laugh, and he is Shane's friend which means he must be nice. Have a good time tomorrow with your boyfriend."

"Shane? The boy that outed us? It was most certainly was not nice when he did that. Even if we aren't, a real coup- ga-les-, well NO ONE WOULD APPRECIATE THAT."

Karma didn't know where this jealousy was coming from.

"Aren't what Karma? We ARE NOT anything. You have your boyfriend."

Karma more than anything wanted to scream "I want you", she however knew it would be useless.

"I- Lo- You're my best friend okay? I want you to be happy for me too you know?" Amy continued.

"This is all too confusing for me to handle, I don't even know where it is coming from, you don't know what I am feeling, how could you?" Amy thought to herself in defeat.

"I'm sorry-"

"You took my first kiss…"

"Excuse me? YOU kissed ME."

This was starting to get frustrating, both felt like they were going in circles.

They never talked about it and it looked like it was starting to bite them in the butt.

"Whatever Karma…. I'll just see you Monday… okay? If you want to come and help out too well you know you are always welcomed."

Karma felt how quickly it had all escalated and flared up.

"Maybe you're right, we should just spend a while apart. Okay? Neither mad, we just, we both need a breather."

"Oh my god we sound like those old married couples already don't we?"

Karma nodded and continued remembering Amy's mom and Lauren. "Amy, you know if anyone ever messes with you, whoever, I got your back. Only I can mess with you." She laughed.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Really? How old are we?"

But Amy extended her pinkie out.

"Okay, I pinkie swear."

She took Amy's pinkie in hers because, well, she would always take whatever Amy gave. Amy was the only person who she knew that gave everything she had one hundred percent of the time, and she cared just too damn much.


	5. An artist is a tortured soul

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

The Sunday went by. Karma went to surprise Amy, neither liked the way the homework went undone…well nothing was due Monday but that was beside the point. Amy had told Karma Lauren threatened by saying she would tell their mother. Some of their worst fears were realized.

When Karma came back she couldn't think. She had way too much on her mind. She had told Amy not to worry, that she would be holding her hand the entire time, which she meant, but still. Karma could not help herself.

She was lost in her thoughts and that's when Liam came from behind and hugged her.

"Hey cutie. That was some kiss." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Liam…" She said. She did not want to be hesitant but stuff had happened things had changed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an unknown destination, at least to her.

"Come on I want to show you something."

She knew he was open to open relationships. Still, it felt wrong dancing with Amy over the weekend and then being with him. Karma felt as if she were cheating…she stopped herself because technically, she and Amy were not in an official relationship. Still, Liam did not know that and only a douche would try to infringe, a person who wanted one thing.

"I told you I'm not a bad guy. I know you are worrying about that. We can stop this whenever you want." Karma did not realize where they were and realized he had allowed her to be lost in thought while she considered all the consequences. They were in the art room. "You are not actually with her huh? Just pretending?" Karma was thrown off with how insightful he was, even if it did call for an awkward conversation.

She could not form words. Her mind was buzzing.

He nodded in understanding.

"You might like her though. You may be a lesbian, or bi, or whatever label you put on yourself, because only you can."

This was the first time that anyone had ever really asked her. Outside of the public, outside of scrutiny, and it scared Karma. She was always so put together, but this question made her come undone.

She needed to know. She wanted to figure it all out.

"I painted this for you." He smiled, she had to admit, he did have a nice smile. His accent was to die for, and he was being patient with her right now, and understanding. She took the item from his hand which he brought from behind his back after getting it from the table. She figured he worked on it during the weekend for it to be ready now. She opened it and inside she found a picture of her, painted. Maybe not perfect, rough around the edges, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She was almost in tears, not for the reason one may assume through. She felt so conflicted. In all honesty, she wanted Amy to do something like this. She would go and cheer her on at her games; they did little things, but, never anything romantic.

"Liam- this is-"

He lifted up his hand.

"Don't say anything the reaction on your face right now is enough."

She felt bad because she knew he misread to some extent.

He went over and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"It's okay you know?"

She looked up at him. He tilted his head and their lips connected and met. She kissed him. She kissed him and there was no going back. She knew at that moment that he would never be Amy. So she let him kiss her, if only to make her numb. So she did not have to think, and sort out her feelings just yet.

He started to run his hand through her hair. Then one found its way running up her leg and coming close to her clothes.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

She really didn't want her first time to be in a dirty old art room of all places. That was just wrong, Karma felt she deserved better than that.

He gave her a look with a raised eyebrow as if to say "Really? You should know."

"This-this is my first time." She suddenly felt so small so inexperienced. She had kissed boys but never gone further. "I- I mean- with a boy. I've done it with girls but…" And then she realized that he already knew so she didn't have to keep up the charade. She let out a frustrated and exasperated breath. This was not going well, at all. It was nothing like she imagined.

"I already know remember? You don't have to lie. Do you trust me?" After silence he continued."You don't have to answer that…and this may be the wrong time to ask and I don't have a bouquet of flowers or some big gesture but, will you go to homecoming with me? I know you are technically Amy's date but, I figured, maybe…? We don't have to tell Shane or anyone else. I figure things are awkward between the two of you, at least a little, and I could well, be an out you know? At least when you guys are alone."

Luckily the bell saved her. Class was beginning and kids started filing in.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

With that the spell was broken. Kissing him was nice, but it didn't feel right anymore, not like after the first one. She couldn't gush or beam over it, not after she felt Amy's lips against hers.

Karma didn't want to be this manipulative person, she just wanted to know. She wanted the truth. She didn't want to be second choice. She just wanted to be…she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She ran away but not before hearing Liam call out to her.

"Karma wait!"

She didn't. She didn't stop or wait. Was there really a reason too? She thought how he had always been the popular boy. He never took a second look at her.

He ran after her and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around. This is certainly was not expected.

"Look I'm sorry if I freaked you out I didn't mean to. I would…break all my rules for you, if it meant you giving me a chance. You don't have to say anything now, just sleep on it. I- I'll fight for you."

"Just let me go- let-let me think?"

"Of course." He unclenched his hand from her arm and threw it up in sign of vulnerability. "All I'm saying is that you can't kiss someone like we have kissed, and say it is nothing. Take your time Karma. I'll be waiting. He went to his first period class.

She went to hers and found something on her desk a bouquet of flowers on top of it.

She figured they were from Liam. He just talked about the flowers because he knew he did exactly that, that he had made everything special already in his own way.

She saw a small card on top, the one where you write some sappy message and leave it in the flowers, but it was placed on top.

They were her favorite and she wondered how he knew.


	6. Picnic, kisses, and tough decisions

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

That's when she lifted the card and then the flowers to admire their smell. She opened the card in the small envelope. She wondered what was said. That's when her heart stopped, because she saw her name written on the outside. She would recognize that writing anywhere.

She ripped it open. She needed to know what it said.

_Karma- I'm sorry. Thanks for helping Sunday._

_Let's not fight again. Start over?_

_-Amy_

Now she knew why they were her favorite. Amy knew, Amy had always known. She knew everything. She had been there for Amy when she said her mom was engaged and she would have a wicked step sister. She was there for everything.

Now Karma could not wait to see her.

Lunch rolled around and she finally found her.

"Hey where were you this-?" That's when she saw everything. The floor was covered with a blanket in the grass. She could still smell the flowers in her mind even though they were in her locker, and she became intoxicated by the smell of the flowers that grew in the ground. The grass just added to the ambiance in her mind. "What is all of this Amy?"

"Well, I felt bad about everything. You know? I know we worked through it Sunday and stuff but still. I just wanted to make things nice."

She looked in the basket after sitting across from Amy and found all of her favorite food. This girl knew the way to her heart.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Karma said. Just when Karma thought nothing romantic happened between them would ever happen, Amy did this. She came up with this wonderful and heartfelt idea without even having to force her.

"No matter what I- I just don't want to lose you."

The student body was enjoying the show. In fact they enjoyed it too much…

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They started to chant.

Amy looked down at her hands and Karma kissed her cheek. She thought she saw Amy blush. This has happened on both sides, this denial, but it was getting to the point where they were brave.

This did not appease their audience through, as they continued relentlessly.

Karma leaned in to whisper in Amy's ear. "They won't stop until they get what they want."

Amy nodded and closed her eyes.

Karma did the thing she had wanted to do since the first time. She kissed Amy, first.

She was waiting for it. Waiting for it to hit her all again.

Both of them were.

And boy did they feel it.

It was a chaste kiss at first but just as pleasing.

They slowly pulled away from one another. The bell rang once more and everyone was dismissed.

The class whooped and hollered. Karma couldn't help her natural reaction. Was it natural?

Both were scared that maybe they just had this idea of love in their minds that was wrong. Maybe they were simply in love with the idea of love. Both dismissed the idea though, as quickly as it entered their minds. If this was not love, than what was?

Amy stood up, and dusted off her jeans and helped Karma up.

"Hope you didn't ruin your outfit."

"You brought a blanket silly." She bopped her on the nose. Character, it is just a character they both kept telling themselves even though it was the last thing they wanted to be the truth.

Amy held out her hand and Karma graciously took it.

"Karm- I need to tell you something."

Uh-oh this is not good she thought to herself.

"Yeah?"

Does she not want to do this? Is she having second thoughts? Would going back to being simple friends be less complicated, messy?

"I have a date tonight, so we have to reschedule TV day."

"Oh…"

"Shit," Amy wondered, "why does she look disappointed? She shouldn't look disappointed. She should be happy. I need to sort myself out too."

"I thought you would be happy. I mean… you can be with Liam now right? You get the popularity, you get the guy, and you get your best friend."

Karma thought back to when Amy had tried to fight for her. In all honesty, the fact Amy wanted HER, not this persona, not a fake someone, she wanted HER, was why she was willing to stop it all in the first place. Why she would go to the top of Mount Everest, the highest mountain on earth, just to see her. She was still losing her, and Karma didn't like it one bit.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too huh?" Karma asked. "Well… Liam asked me to homecoming." She plastered on a fake smile that didn't reach the eyes.

"Oh that's…wonderful."

"Yeah, it is."

"You are still my girlfriend through right?" Amy asked jokingly but that question meant so much more.

It was silly. Neither should feel as possessive of each other as they did now, but it was impossible not to be.

Amy looked at her with wonder and question and now they came to a hall that was less abandoned they couldn't fully discuss everything.

"Yeah."

"Maybe after homecoming and the crown, we could have this big dramatic break up you know? It would be for the best. We could always stay were still friends though. I could never, not be your friend after a breakup you know."

Amy smiled.

They looked down at their hands and didn't realize when or how they became intertwined.

Amy carrying the basket with the blanked folded and put away on the inside.

She didn't want to be in the same room or hallway or anywhere near Amy right now. She could not handle it. She was never one to beg for anything, forgiveness, or anything along any line. She felt it was beneath her. She couldn't deal with it, the walls seemed like they were closing in on her. Her chest caved in. Is this what Amy felt like? What was this feeling? It was all so very new…not explainable.

Jealousy? Some might have named it jealousy.

She tried to clear her head and hearing Amy's voice did just that.

"You alright? Okay in there?"

Karma responded with a simple "Yes".

She kissed her cheek and quickly scurried into her room, putting down her things and trying to focus.

Meanwhile Amy reflected on the day. How it just so happened she ran into Oliver…literally…after making sure everything for Karma was perfect. She couldn't stand thinking about Karma anymore. It was too much. It would be for the best if she just…tried to move on with a nice boy. After homecoming well who knew what would happen. She didn't know what would happen in a few hours. College, homecoming, it all seemed so far off.

Still Amy could not help but put her hand to her cheek where Karma had kissed her. IT burned. Her skin felt, well she didn't know what caused any of it. No, she knew, it was just like when they kissed during the pep-rally and picnic. Now she touched her lips. She was late to her class but didn't care. Screw exemptions she thought, she could also blame it on girl stuff if need be. She ran to the restroom. She put her hands on either side of the sink. She checked the bathroom stalls; she didn't want a repeat of what happened at the locker rooms when her soon to be sis heard everything. Empty, it was empty.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time.

Then she said it.

"YOU ARE NOT GAY! YOU- YOU ARE NOT- YOU CAN'T BE."

She nodded. Yeah, she just needed to keep telling herself that. It was true…wasn't it?


	7. I'm not so sure

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

She somehow found herself knocking on Shane's door. When that didn't work, she rang the doorbell. It was late but this guy owed her one anyway. She could almost strangle him. He finally opened up his door.

"Amy what are you doing-"

She cut him off mid sentence and pushed a finger into his chest.

"You! This is YOUR entire fault." She forced him inside.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

She could have cried but she didn't want to.

Instead she just couldn't breathe. She had so much anger.

She just had to blame someone.

She felt her throat constrict with emotion.

"Shh…Shh…"

He draped his arms around her as he ushered her in.

"If if you hadn't elected us, if you hadn't helped us in our popularity…then none of this would have happened to Karma and I, we would be at home watching house hunters or dance moms or some other show with a big bowl of buttery popcorn. You couldn't just leave good enough alone could you? You had to make this some twisted relationship."

His mom and dad came in and Amy did not want to deal with them.

"Is everything okay?" His mom asked.

"Who's this son?" His dad questioned.

"Go back to bed, the both of you." He smiled sweetly. He always was a little boyish.

She thought it was sweet of him, he had even pretended to go on a date with her when things got sort of rough on that Sunday after the volunteer work to get her mom off of their backs. She kept asking when she was going to find a nice boy for homecoming.

"I kissed him-I kissed him and I didn't feel anything. Why didn't I feel anything?"

"Oh sweetie…"

"Shane-I told you I was not gay."

"Well, obviously not! I'm gay silly. You- You're a lesbian. At least know how to label yourself and we both know that's a lie! You kissed her! We all saw the sparks fly."

It was almost ironic. He came out in the fourth grade; it must be so easy to label yourself if you know then. Amy didn't understand the need of labels in the first place. Why did it matter? But it did, it really did.

"Will you just listen please? If I don't say this now I don't know if I ever will. I need to just tell someone, I need to just get it off of my chest."

"Go on." He said apologetically. It dawned on him how serious this all was.

"Karma and I are faking being Lesbians, well Karma is-I- I'm not so sure."

"I'm all ears…" He said with raised eyebrows.

She couldn't believe that she was telling him of all people. After everything he'd done.

"Well I knew Liam was trying to get to her but I really thought… oh honey, I'm sorry doll. I should not have, it never really is right. I just wanted you to be free. I wanted society to be free, for Hester High to be free you know? There are so many chains of oppression, and same gender candidates winning election? Well that's a huge step in itself. You know? I honestly…"

"You didn't mean to. I get it." Amy smiled "What do I do Shane? What am I supposed to do now? We have both been throwing ourselves at boys like a pair of crazy people and now…what if I want to change the dynamic and she…"

"Says no? Denies you? Thinks it's wrong? Chooses Liam? Well you see, that's what makes our love the same as anyone else. We still get those tingly feelings; we still have the same insecurities when it comes to relationships. We may have to adopt more often than not, or not well… you know where I'm going with it, but love is love. You don't have to label yourself if you don't want. It doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want it to be you know?"

She laughed at the absurdity of the whole idea of his words. Isn't it supposed to be though? Those in the LBGT community take things seriously. Those in the conservative Christian side of things take things seriously. Amy did her homework, she knew what this entailed. All the shows, it revolved around kicking out kids like her, bullying kids like her, making them the outcasts, maybe if there were positive reflections, but at times it all seemed like too much. She learned of people going on anonymous on sites just so they wouldn't be traced. She knew there had to be others like her that erased their history, who felt a little ashamed, not comfortable with themselves of their bodies.

"What you just said…" She responded after thinking too much, and to long of a period of silence passing between the two of them. "It should be on a gay greeting card…coming out card? I- I don't know…"

He laughed. "Don't worry, there is a gay headquarters and I think you just came up with a brilliant idea it'll read "Congratulations it's a gay" or "Congratulations for finding out who you really are and COMING OUT" and have rainbows and unicorns all over it." He probed, talking with his hand.

"Oh my god, there's a headquarters? " She joked back.

By now she had a few tears falling and he got up to get her some tissues.

"Yes we have to keep track of how many we convert don't you know?" He winked.

"Shut up."

He shook his head and cocked it to the side.

"Look do you want me to be honest with you?"

She nodded.

"You are living the dream right now. Don't you realize how many people in our situations would have already liked to be out? YOU ARE. When I held up your hand and told you Hester would accept you, I meant it. There won't be harassment, there won't be any pushing into lockers, or having to undergo a swirly, or god knows what else, like others have had to go through. There are harassment laws now and restraining orders. WE have a fighting chance now. I'm only saying we because no matter what you choose to label yourself I really feel you understand the movement and know that, you are in it with us, no matter what."

"Karma, she" Amy raises her hand in air quotes "cares to much what those people think."

"I think she cares about what you think and what you want more than anyone. She was willing to come clean at the assembly, give credit where credit is due you know?"

"Do you really think…?"

"I don't know, I couldn't tell you. We have all fallen for our straight best friend at one point or another I think. All I know is that, if you were willing to do that for her, that shows how loyal you are to her, if you were actually willing to pretend, that creates strong bonds, so I can only imagine how she sees you. I think your friendship can survive anything though."

"Thank you Shane. I'm sorry for spilling my guts out to you."

"It's fine, really. The way I see it you have two options. Live in fear, or just rip the band-aid off. Don't be afraid of yourself, ever, hone who you are." He pauses, thinking of what would be best to say."We are now officially best friends Amy; it's what I'm here for."

He wiped a tear from her cheek that was left behind and almost dried. The tissue hadn't gotten it.

"And if she doesn't want you it's her loss and I'm certain that some beautiful woman will take you if she doesn't. That is if it is what you want."


	8. Ordinary

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

Amy felt better, she felt at least a little more confident after everything. That was until she told Karma that she was not taking Oliver as her secret date and she started asking questions.

"What-What do you mean? Why aren't you going?"

"Well Karma, I'd just rather be with you…that's alright, right?"

They were whispering to each other, making sure no one else heard.

"Yeah it's just…" I needed to go with Liam to forget about you, and now you're being too perfect and chivalrous, she thought to herself. Then Karma didn't care. Sure Liam was cute, he was an older guy, but she didn't need a fancy limo or car, she could take the bus like they did every morning to school for all she cared. She just wanted to go with Amy.

Amy was still worried and looking on with fear in her eyes, fear that was misplaced, and something not even Karma understood.

"Yeah, actually no. That sounds perfect." Karma smiled wide. "You know what this means don't you…?"

Amy looked on, questions filling her head. Her head cocked to her side urging Karma to continue. She could spend all day hearing where Karma's thoughts went but this seemed important.

"YOU HAVE TO ASK ME PROPERLY RAUDENFIELD."

She yelled loudly now, the whole class knew that Karma had not been PROPERLY asked, so why not?

"In your dreams Ashcroft."

Karma nudged into Amy softly, lightly, gently. Since they started pretend dating she had gotten in the habit of carrying her books for her even though she could take care of herself, and Karma thought it was the sweetest thing.

They got serious once more as Karma continued to whisper.

Amy felt the hot breath against her ear and couldn't help but let her mind go…there.

"Amy why are you giving up your date?"

"I wanna buy you a corsage that's why." Amy joked while rolling her eyes, but within herself knew it was true. She would get Karma anything if it meant going to homecoming with her, even if it meant fighting for her, that's one thing Amy was. When she put her mind to something, well nothing could stop her.

"Ah so you want to woo me? Is that it?"

Amy couldn't help but blush.

"You should be trying to woo me remember? You're the one with an actual date."

Amy thought if there were a rock in front of her at this moment, she would kick it and look dejected, but at the same time she wasn't that type of girl. She was not the brooding teenager that felt bad for herself. She was not about to act like a boy who couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I see…but pleaseeeeeeeeeee Amy please? I'll love you forever!"

"You already do remember? You always have."

"True…but still… I'll love you EVEN MORE!"

Amy rolled her eyes at this comment, but when Karma pouted she knew she was done for.

"Fine! Gosh… and they say I'm bossy."

Karma kissed Amy's cheek. She couldn't help but remember the last time that happened. It didn't feel wrong…all of it felt perfect. It seemed that Karma herself was getting too used to it.

It didn't go unnoticed by either Karma's choice of words either. She really did love Amy.

"Thanks babe! Honey we should really come up with a good idea."

"So, err, what about…"

"Liam? Well…"

Just then the warning bell rang.

"You have to go! I don't want you to be late!"

Amy couldn't believe it, did Karma really think, "You don't think I can handle it do you? Karma we are friends, firstly and foremost…I just…"

"I promise! Later!"

Amy just shrugged her shoulders while putting the books down on her desk.

"If you say so…"

"Hey…it's still you and me, don't, don't worry okay?"

This got Amy to smile, something Karma missed. She couldn't tell who had been distant; it was probably both of them.

Amy was tired and really didn't want to deal with any of it. She went to class and got lost in thought. She couldn't focus on the lecture. Not after everything with Shane. He was right in some ways she had it so easy, but that didn't make it much easier. How could she accept herself, if…she wasn't certain?

She could already imagine Karma saying "How about a threesome?" and her responding…"A THREESOME REALLY."

Ugh, she could see it now. The cheesy trench coats just…them in some sleazy hotel room…or even worse…his bed…where he marked every time he did it on the bed frame…UGH. Her blood began to boil.

Well, this was certainly making her more certain. She would never want Karma like that. She wanted her and only her, nothing in that way, just the two of them against the world, like she was used to.

She wanted to go back to, she didn't even know.

She just knew Karma was what kept her grounded. She was always on her mind, she couldn't help it. It was like…she was… some element, like she had been studying in chemistry. They couldn't help but attract one another. She was always around, like gravity or air.

Damn it, she should really stop she thought. This was beginning to be toxic.

During the last period before class ended there was the announcement over the intercom. "CONGRADULATIONS TO OUR FIRST SAME SEX COUPLE WINNING HOMECOMING QUEENS."

Shit. Well it was too late to back out now she figured, might as well make the most of it.

That's when she looked at her notes from throughout the day. Karma's name written throughout with little hearts, she didn't know how they got there, must have just been…who was she kidding? She did them without even realizing.

Amy went to where the buses loaded up and waited for Karma to come as always.

She never cared for the popularity. Whenever people tried to talk to them as a couple she would take up on Karma's offer and just hold her hand tighter while she tried to just smile and nod.

It always came off uncomfortable because that was what it felt like, at least for Amy.

Finally she spotted her, coming towards her with the smile that beats all the others.

The one that actually reached her eyes, and Amy felt even if she was conflicted about herself because coming to the realization, well it doesn't make things easier, well, Karma's smile made everything worth it.

She took her backpack as that's what she was supposed to do, at least, because they were in a fake relationship.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry my fair lady but… class called."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh-huh, try again."

"No really, I mean, next year we have more AP testing and, SAT's, and it's just a lot. I'm trying. My GPA is not the best and I have a pretty good one at that. I'm not even top ten percent and…"

"Hey hey- I was kidding- snuggle- ugh I'm no good at this nick name crap. Anyways, that's good Karma. You can get into a way better college. Zen is overseas, but that does not have to be the path you have to take."

"Tell that to my parents who believe that college is an institution for "the man"! Zen is the "Perfect older sibling" and I'm just me."


	9. Heard it through the grapevine

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

"Hey you're smart and sweet and you'll be fine. I'm not even worried. Besides…high school doesn't last forever right?"

"Oh Amy, you know what they say. High school never ends. Everyone is just as obsessed as status and money and family and sex and clothes. The only difference is that, you are beauty queen material with your pageant mom and I'm just me."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't like when Karma was so down on herself. So she just went for it. They were in public anyway and needing to keep up the image, why not?

So she kissed her lips.

"Now don't ever say that again alright? Yo-You are beautiful got it?"

Karma looked at her and nodded.

"Good. Now come on or we will miss it AGAIN and it will be your fault AGAIN."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine," Amy responded. "Mom is working late like usual and dad has a conference with the other members."

"Lauren?"

"Luckily the future president has a date with her boyfriend. Gag."

"Sounds perfect."

They get to her house and study together as is their ritual.

Amy had her feet up on the bed as did Karma with their shoes off just enjoying each other's company.

"How about a little break?"

Karma smiled. She knew it was getting late and they really had been working herd.

"What did you have in mind?"

Amy excitedly made pleading eyes with a pout.

"My tricks are MINE Amy- I'm immune."

Amy quickly stopped and shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Just do it!"

"Really?"

"Yessss. If it'll make you happy." Karma sighed.

Amy clapped excitingly as she went in her closet to look at her record album.

"Remind me how MY parents are hippies and YOU are the one with this obsession."

"Because nothing beats the oldies?" Amy responded sheepishly with one eye closed as she came back out and into view.

She put on a Paramore record and "Still Into You" played in the background as they stared at the ceiling.

"Oh my god…this is from this century!"

"HA-HA-HA" Amy responded with a blush "Well they do have today's music on vinyl too you know?"

"That's so cool I didn't know that!- Mmmm I love this band!"

"I know, it's why I got this one."

Karma couldn't help but look at Amy and they locked eyes.

Karma got up and turned off the lights and they resumed their positon opposite on the bed looking up.

"Remember we put these stars up because you were afraid of the dark?" She nudged her ribs.

"And we had to actually make them look like the actual night sky because you are so obsessive?"

Amy laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever…" Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah me an Oli had so much fun!"

"Oli?"

"Yeah Oliver… we went to the record store. It was fun. That's where I got this."

"Oh…"

Amy knew she shouldn't have but it slipped.

"So is he…secret boyfriend material?"

"I don't- I don't know-He's sweet, a…good friend."

Karma knew she had to right to question or interfere.

"You know you seem better too, more confident. That makes me happy." Karma said almost broken.

Amy knew because it was what she felt whenever she talked about Liam.

She was going to say it. She was just tired of hiding.

"You know, he kissed me."

"He WHAT?!"

"Yeah he…"

"Amy this is a big deal! Why didn't you tell me? Amy!"

"What do you mean we kissed and…" I didn't feel anything when Oliver and I kissed, not like with us, Amy wanted to say, but stopped herself. That would be revealing too much too soon, she wanted to just work things out and make her move at the right time.

"Yeah you probably thought our kiss was gross compared to Oliver's."

Karma rolled her eyes.

"It's like…kissing my sister." Amy lied because that was the farthest thing from the truth but she couldn't let Karma know.

"Well…I thought you were a good kisser." Karma looked down.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

Somehow they were holding hands.

"Liam tried to; he wants to sleep with me…"

"HE WHAT?!"

Karma couldn't help but laugh at the repetition of what she had just said.

Just then her mother came in and turned on the lights.

"What's going on in here?"

They quickly back away from one another.

"Nothing!" They say in unison.

"Just talking, about you know- homecoming. Shane said we should go together because, well you know it didn't work out with us." Amy smiled.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Amy! I remember ALL of my friends got a limo for one of my dances. Shane can still go with you and what's that other boy's name? Liam? Yeah! They're fine gentlemen. Pictures will be taken of course. Ohhhh! Exciting!"

"Did she tell you? We lost to a pair of lesbians." Lauren came in doting boyfriend right behind. He was a meat head but didn't mean any harm.

"Why honey, you know it isn't kind to call others names."

"It's the truth. Isn't that right Amy? Karma?"

"Yup… hey can I talk to you?" Amy started to go to Lauren and lead her out.

"I'm so happy they are getting along better. Aren't you Karma?" Amy's mother asked with such pride in her voice that it would have made Karma laugh had she been paying attention but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Amy.

"Hmmm…? Oh yeah, the best of friends."

"Now Karma don't be silly we all know that's you." Amy's mom said in her southern drawl as she turned and walked out.

Karma felt bad, as much as she complained about her parents she told them of her and Amy's relationship, even if for now it was fake. They had given her so much support, it was rather sweet.

She was not going to leave until Amy came back…she would be there for her if there was a meltdown.

She finally entered brining her intoxicating scent with her.

"You okay?"

"SHE IS MAKING ME GIVE UP MY ROOM! I'VE LIVED IN THIS ROOM MY ENTIRE LIFE AND NOW SHE'S KICKING ME OUT! CAN SHE DO THAT?..."

Karma came and wrapped her arms around Amy trying to console her in some way.

"Oh Amy…"

"We, we put up my stars here! When one of them fell I made a wish because I thought it was a shooting star! This is my room. I lost my first tooth in here. I redecorated when I got tired of all the pink and wanted to make it more like me. We used to play in this room. Bring cookies and other sweets in here."

"We had some pretty late nights cramming in here. We- had fun." Karma nods. "Don't worry it'll work out."

"Karma none of this seems right. How do you know? This is really confusing for me and…" Amy couldn't even think at this point she was already going too far with what she was saying.

"Amy, it'll work out because it's you and you deserve the world."

"Awww…such cute method acting." Lauren said from the doorway. "Is that what you were doing when I saw you staring at the picture on your dresser too?" She asked Amy.

"SHUT UP! You know what you are? Spoiled, a spoiled little brat. You know why? You don't have someone who would do half of what we do for each other."

Now Lauren got in Karma's face while looking her up and down.

"Honey, I wouldn't want that in the first place. I think that's gross. You fakers, you are nothing but a fake."

"Is that why we won and you didn't?"


	10. Did you hear? There's a change of plans

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It**

"We-we can stop whenever you want."

Amy's eyes fluttered.

She saw the way Karma bit her lip and could not help but fall in love with her that much more.

Then Karma came in and kissed her. No one was watching or judging, they were alone, this was not an act. It started slowly and grew to something way more passionate at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Karma what are…?"

Amy's mind was becoming dizzy.

"Shhh. Just trust me." She said between kisses. "You trust me right?"

Amy squeaked and squealed as Karma came closer.

"Oh my gosh that was so cute and adorable and hot all at the same time."

Amy's forehead relaxed, eyebrows no longer furrowed in confusion.

Karma came on top of Amy putting all her weight on her.

They kissed and then Amy heard it. She heard Karma moan. Karma moaned in the kiss and Amy couldn't help but smile into it.

"Did you really just…?

Amy thought THAT was the cutest most adorable and sexy thing she had ever heard.

"It's what you do to me. We can stop whenever you want you know…"

Amy nodded in understanding and did what she did best as a no nonsense girl and took charge. She ran her hand through Karma's hair and connected their lips once more.

Everything in that moment was perfect she knew she had her. That she loved and was loved in return. It was perfect. It was almost like a drea-

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Her alarm clock went off.

That damn alarm clock would be the death of her; she hated it in general, but now?

She wanted to throw it against the wall but instead she settled on slamming her fist on it.

She got up and got ready for yet another day of torture. It was…interesting, that she had to admit.

Homecoming would be soon enough.

She came downstairs and underwent the normal prayer. It was not that she didn't believe in God, she thought everything was meant for a reason. It was just that… she didn't like being forced. She didn't like HAVING to go to church. She didn't like the mandatory prayer. It didn't make her rebellious. She just saw no point in it. Amy believed that every relationship with God was personal…and well that was that. When she HAD to do something it made things feel not real and she wanted God to be real, like it didn't come from her, and Amy loved with her whole being. She didn't want to fake EVERY relationship, not really.

Amy didn't realize how quickly she was devouring own her food. 'Eat like a lady' she could hear her mom saying in her mind. Her mother's standards for the 'perfect girl' would never be met she was certain. The only way they technically were now, was through Lauren.

"Slow down sweetie. You have plenty of time to get ready." Her mother said chirpily.

"Pfft. She is ready." Lauren said snidely.

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The prayer and holding hands obviously never worked. They could all be singing Kumbayah around a campfire with a guitarist playing in the background and it still wouldn't work.

"Oh Amy, you could be so beautiful, your hair is flawless if you just cut off a few split ends and don't even get me started on your completion! Just a little makeup and… that skirt I bought you!"

"MOM I put on makeup. I put in on because we've argued about it enough. I draw the line at skirts. It's just not me. They're so uncomfortable. Please, just…drop it."

"I'm just saying! You're the daughter of a beauty queen! You could do so much with yourself, but alright darlin' whatever you say."

"You won one pageant…" Amy mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing…"

"Soooo… what about you cupcake?" Her soon to be 'dad' asked trying to change the subject and ease the semi-tension. "What's been going on? I heard you lost the election. I'm sorry about that."

There it was. He always seemed to step in it. He meant well enough but…

"Well we lost the battle but I'll win the war." She smiled a fake smile to Amy.

"That's the spirit!"

"Oh did Amy tell you? We are switching rooms."

"Speaking of exciting news guess what Amy?! I'm going to your prom! I landed the position of news reporter and my first live TV gig is covering the story of that couple that Lauren told me about!"

Amy practically chocked on her cereal while Lauren barley downed her orange juice.

"I told you to slow down!"

"First homecoming, then prom, and then the world!" Karma said excitedly.

"Oh my god, I didn't think about prom. Karma we probably won't even get invited. I mean, boys won't ask us because we are together and that's that. PLUS WE ARE TOGETHER. We wouldn't want people to think we are cheating on each other. They'd think we were horrible people and probably overcome the death party. Don't forget we ARE still in Texas."

"Yeah, but…"

"No, no buts Karma, please."

In all honesty she didn't know what to do anymore. Things swirled in her head. Maybe she should talk to Shane again. He helped.

She had forgotten about Liam. Between her mother and everything. She wasn't going to ask anymore. It just made her sad. It just showed her there was never a chance anyway.

"Wait why are you not freaking out about this? It's TV! Your parents will see! Karma! MY MOM! MY CONSERVAITIVE MOTHER!"

"Amy I told you I'd hold your hand the entire time and I will." She went on the bed and patted it. Amy went and put her head on her shoulder. This is why she loved Karma. They were always there for each other. They would always be there for each other. They were each other's...everything. In a platonic way or not, their fates were and always have been intertwined. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Her mother came in at that moment.

"You two are the cutest!"

"Wha-? Wait…" She looked at Karma.

Karma in that moment looked extremely guilty and nervous. Amy came up behind her and whispered in her ear which sent shivers down Karma's spine.

"You told her…?! That's why you're not freaking out?!" There was shock and some betrayal. They had not talked about that.

Amy had to process this…she was not mad she just...it hit her randomly. She didn't know why Karma would do that. Her mother just continued gushing. She only caught the tail end of what she was saying.

"And if you ever need a place to stay…well you know this is your second home. I know your mother loves you...but she can sometimes be a little…uninvolved."

"Thanks." Amy nodded.

Karma's mom just nodded in return.

"Now you two kids have fun but not too much fun!" She winked, oh god, Amy thought. Did she really just do that?

"Did she really just do that?!"

Karma laughed.

"Apparently. I'm sorry…are you mad? I should have talked to you first right?"

"Nah…it's okay."

"Okay so how about we make it official?"

Amy looked to Karma with question, what did she mean by that?

"Well I have an idea."

Amy knew enough by now to understand that this was going to be the most horrible thing to happen to her, or it could be heaven on earth.


	11. Strike while the iron is hot

**Disclaimer I do not own Faking It, but errr...sorry it took so long to update...did you miss me?! lol... jk**

She had gone to Karma's house just because she could. She didn't like being at her home, especially during those awkward family breakfasts. Now she had to deal with Karma and her plans. That was also something she did not enjoy, but her heart skipped a beat. Like the records she had used too much that almost always inevitably ended up getting scratched.  
Plus their audience liked to see them together, even the kids at the bus stop.

"Karm- before you get all crazy, and out us, like I know you will, will you please let me ask you something?"

"Amy it's you and me. I mean, we…" she gestured between them "are us, and that means everything."

She looked away from her vanity which she fought tooth and nail for and tilted her head.

"What was it like…?"

Karma turned back to the mirror and puckered her lips, putting on lip gloss.

"What?" She questioned back, she knew Amy was not always good at making things simple and obvious, she got lost in herself a lot.

As she brought her lips together to spread the makeup, Amy could not help but be distracted.

"Um, coming out to your parents…" Amy said awkwardly. She didn't know how to have this conversation, even with Karma, especially with Karma. Who else would she talk to about it though?

"Ah well it's not that hard, they think it's an institution…"

In all honesty Karma was relieved to be accepted.

She remembered how her hands did tremble a bit, how part of her accepted herself, how it felt a little too real, like she wasn't faking it anymore.

Her mother looked at her with love and concern, even some pride. She didn't take any of it for granted.

People might think her self-serving, self involved, she was a bit, but she just hid, from herself, those around her, those were her walls. She was a teenager, figuring it all out.

She didn't want to have sex, she just wanted to be accepted, loved, cherished, for who she was, not for what people wanted her to be.

She turned back to Amy, seeing something written in her face that she had never seen before.

"You okay?" She asked, truly worried for her blond friend.

"I-I don't know."

"Well…"

Karma pulled her in for a kiss. Amy thought this was better than the dream, until she saw the camera.

She also took a picture.

Amy thought she was so close. She thought Karma was right there, but her taking that photo, which just showed her how wrong she was.  
It was their first kiss in private and it was not even private.

Karma had let so many things cloud her judgment.

"48 hours, two days, we didn't talk to each other and then you came and helped, and I thought everything would be okay. I counted the minutes."

"So did I, everything is…everything is okay isn't it?"

"Okay? Okay? It's not okay. It hasn't been Karm…you don't see that?"

"Amy what are you talking about?"

"Things are just complicated you know? You left me to face this alone by telling your mom and you know that! This can't work if I can't even trust you to have my back!"

"Amy I told you, it's you and me. I'd never leave you in the dust like that."

"Karma…"

"I wouldn't! I told you I have a plan!"

"Enlighten me…"

There was a silence.

"See that's what I thought… look I have to go…"

Amy turned and Karma grabbed her by the wrist.

"If anything happens, you have me and my place. We're family too Amy."

"That's too much to ask, you know that. Karma were kids, we don't even know who we are, what we're doing."

"We do, it'll work out, you have to believe me."

"Liam wants to sleep with you, Oliver kissed me, and everything feels like its falling apart." Amy was becoming desperate.

Karma now couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed and Amy sighed. This was already more than any teenager should go though.

"Tell me, what's your plan then?" Amy said trying to understand. "Liam is wanting to go with you, and…and…"

"Amy! We won already. It's not like we can back out already. One day! Just give me one day and then we can break up and you can tell your mom everything and it'll work, I swear! I…changed my relationship status already! Were the 'it' couple! We have to give the people what they want or they'll crucify us."

"Well I'm going straight to hell already for this, so might as well delay it…" Amy said uncertain.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Karma was always a bubble of energy and Amy loved that about her.

"Don't thank me yet, what about after?!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!"

"Not if it's already burnt to a crisp!" Amy wittily replied.

Karma came close to Amy once more.

"Just trust me!"

Karma kissed her cheek.

Amy couldn't help but notice how comfortable Karma was with this whole thing.

It was like it didn't faze her. There was no deterrent, no restraint, restrictions.

These were the moments that Amy questioned.

Karma could tell Amy was dazed, off, but she contributed it to the anxiety and fear, her newfound worry.

So Karma did what she knew best to calm her best friend. She took her hand. "Come on! We're going to be late!"  
Amy simply followed , she wanted to clear her mind, not think, and mindless busy work might be just what she needed, or maybe some actual work.

She would have shrugged her shoulders, if she could talk to anyone besides Karma, and if the girl in question wasn't still holding her hand.

"My hands are sweaty." She said trying to sound calm, like she wasn't some hormone crazed filled teenager. The kind in those scary movies that got killed first because they tried to act all brave but it never worked and it ends up being the stupidest stuff they have ever done.  
She took her hand away and wiped them on herself.

At least it wasn't as bad as when she would wash her hands and there were no paper towels. That'd just be gross.

"I don't get why you're still so nervous."

"Lauren, she made the room switch official this morning by telling her dad, which sucked."

"I'm sorry Amy. Can I do anything to make it better?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just kill me. I'd be blissfully peaceful."

Amy was a teen too right? She had every right to be overly melodramatic.

"I don't think I could do that." Karma smiled.

"Why?!"

"Well for one I like seeing your face around and secondly, I don't wanna be a criminal! I see what they do to girls like me on those cop shows. No thank you! I'd rather pretend to be one please!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

The bus rides were long and hot usually, until it started to cool down. In Texas it was impossible to get away from the heat.

The only real good thing is that there are usually trees around, more than say like in a big city area.

Amy liked that, her grandmother would comment on the trees a lot usually.

Still, the tress are what give oxygen, so maybe they didn't need them after all, the air is what made Karma's perfume so strong.

At least it finally cooled down and felt like fall, now she could say that they had been in school for a while; it was homecoming season after all.


End file.
